Garona Halforcen
Garona Halforcen is a half-orc half-human former slave of Gul'dan. Biography ''WarCraft: Durotan: The Official Movie Prequel'' After Durotan lands the killing blow with his spear on a cow, Kurg'nal arrived and informed Garad that Gul'dan had come to parley with him. He also stated that he had a slave, who is Garona Halforcen, and they were both green. When they returned back to the village, Gul'dan had arrived and was sitting on the Stone Seat, with Garona crouching besides him. During the parley, Gul'dan refused to state the name of his parents and clan and offered them a new homeland. Garad was offended by the offer, but Gul'dan said he was the warlock spoken about outside of Frostfire Ridge. Two years ago, a Frostwolf hunting party had allied with a group of orcs from the Warsong Clan in order to track a herd of talbuk. During the feast, one of the Warsong orcs mentioned a warlock with strange powers. Gul'dan stated that Draenor was dying, with Garad countering that conditions they were facing were just a cycle. Gul'dan stated that those in the south were not facing just a cycle, but the complete dying out of their lands. Garad stated that he did not care what happened to those in the south. Gul'dan simply took out a "blood" apple, took his finger and cut it in two, revealing it was dead inside, with no seeds. Gul'dan elaborated he had created his own clan of a sorts, the Horde, and stated that the Warsong Clan, Laughing Skull Clan, and the Bleeding Hollow Clan had joined the Horde. He described those who did not join the Horde as Red Walkers. Garad still refused his offer and Gul'dan and Garona left the village. ''WarCraft: The Beginning'' The next morning, Draka strapped a small circular shield around her stomach in order to conceal her pregnancy. Drek'Thar wore a hooded cloak pulled low and a cloth around his face in order to cover up his scared face. Palkar, another shaman, would be guiding Drek'Thar. Durotan orders Geyah to be in charge of the Frostwolf Clan on Draenor. Afterwords, the Horde gathers around the Dark Portal, and Gul'dan steals the life from the thousands of Draenei prisoners, killing all of them. This causes Gul'dan to be empowered with fel magic and shoots it at the Dark Portal to open it to Azeroth. Gul'dan, Blackhand, Durotan, Orgrim, Draka, Drek'Thar, Palkar, Kurvorsh, Grom, Kilrogg Deadeye, Kargath Bladefist, Garona Halforcen, Zarka, Kagra, Drekgrul, Shaksa and her siblings, Nizka,Kelgur, and other members of the Horde rushed though the Dark Portal. While crossing through the portal, Draka goes into labor. When the orcs arrive on Azeroth, Gul'dan assists Draka with giving birth, but the baby is stillborn. Gul'dan then drains the life out of a nearby deer to revive and infuse fel magic into the baby. Durotan found Garona, struggling to free herself from the neck chain that attached her to one of the orcs killed by Medivh's fel attack. Durotan cut the chain with Sever and stuck out a hand for her to get on his horse. Garona refused and fled. Garona leaped out and attacked Khadgar, only for Khadgar to shoot magic and Garona and pin her against a tree. Anduin returned to Khadgar and took both Garona and the Frostwolf orc as prisoners. Garona and the Frostwolf orc are taken back to Stormwind in the barred wagon. Anduin starts asking her question and Garona reveals that she knows his language. The Frostwolf orc next to her tells her to stop speaking their language. When she refuses, he breaks the chains and charges towards her only to have Anudin save her when he trusted his sword though his head. In the throne room of Stormwind Keep, Garona reveals that she learned to speak from captured humans, the name of the orcs, that the orcs were not native to the planet of Azeroth, but were from Draenor, and came to Azeroth though the Great Gate. She also stated that they were planning on bringing the rest of the Horde to Azeroth, by building another Great Gate in the Black Morass and sacrificing captive humans to fuel the Great Gate, and conquer the planet. Medivh returned to Stormwind Keep and overheard everything Garona said. Llane stated that if she helped them he gave her his oath that he would protect her. In the throne room of Stormwind Keep, Llane, Anduin, Medivh, Karos, and Varis discuss Garona. Llane agrees to send an escort to the Black Morass in order to confirm if what Garona is saying is true. Lothar confronts Medivh about why he froze up during the battle and Medivh transformed into a raven a flew off. In one of Stormwind's inns, Khadgar, under watch by a guard, opened up the book he founded at Karazhan. He discovered that in the book it depicted what appeared to be orcs flooding though what appears to be the Great Gate that Garona described. Khdagar began tracing and studying the images in the book. During that night, back in Stormwind Keep, in one of the king's private prisons, Garona was visited by Medivh. Medivh asked her about who it was showed Gul'dan the Great Gate. Garona said it was a demon, but didn't see the demon, only describing the demon's voice as "fire and ash." As Medivh was about to ask her how old she was, but Lothar, Taria, and a servant girl appeared and Medivh turned into a raven and disappeared. They gave Garona furs and peacebloom. They also informed Garona that more of their villages burned that night, including Grand Hamlet. During the night, Llane looked over Stormwind on a balcony. Taria comes up to Llane and informs him that Garona would take them to Great Gate. A scouting party comprising of Anduin, Khadgar, Garona, Karos, and Varis left Stormwind for the Great Gate. They passed though the safe parts of Elwynn Forest to Deadwind Pass. That night, they camped out on a ledge there. Garona inferred that Khadgar wanted to have sex with her. Garona revealed how brutal orc life was, that her name in Orcish meant "cursed", and her mother was burned alive for giving birth to her for being a "halfbreed". Garona said she was only kept alive thanks to Gul'dan and he gave Garona her mother's tooth. Khadgar revealed that at the age of six, his parents gave him to the Kirin Torr and never saw his parents, brothers, or sisters ever again. During the night, Gul'dan watched along side his mentor, Medivh, watching the humans escape. Medivh told Gul'dan of the city of Stormwind. Gul'dan revealed that he had brought Garona here for Medivh and that when the Great Gate is opened, the city of Stormwind will be remained after Medivh. The scouting party of Anduin, Khadgar, Garona, Karos, and Varis reach the Black Morass, where the orcs were constructing the Great Gate. They also discovered that the orcs were indeed holding humans captive, as fuel for the Great Gate. Garona told them that this was just a war band, and the rest of the Horde would come though the Great Gate when it is active and conquer the planet of Azeroth. Anduin ordered them all to head back to Stormwind and stated he and Varis would ride ahead. After they galloped ahead on their horses, Durotan knocked unconscious Karos and held his hand over Khadgar's mouth. Durotan told Garona to bring the leader of the humans to the black rock to north when the sun is at it's highest. Durotan also told her that he knew what Gul'dan had for his people and the dangers of fel magic. Garona asked that if she returned that he could make her a member of the Frostwolf Clan. Durotan stated that she would be better off with the humans and left. Outside the gate into Stormwind, Karos told Garona to pull her hood down and ride between him and Khadgar. They followed a thousands of refugees from lands devastated by the Horde. They saw a group of dwarves, including Kaz, demand the guards let them though, stating he works for the Royal Armory. The guards refuse, stating humans go first, and the human refugees shout racist slurs at him. Kaz begins to pick up his hammer to attack, when Karos shouted at the guard for not keeping order at the gate and that Kaz is making weapons for their safety. Kaz thanked him as he was permitted though the gate. Karos and Garona followed, but Khadgar told Garona that he had to gather his research. In the throne room of Stormwind Keep, Llane sat, talking with Anduin, Garona, and Taria about Durotan's purposed meeting. Anduin believed it could be a trap, but Garona said there was no honor for that. Llane stated they had no other choice and decided to go to the meeting. Taria gave Garona a jewel encrusted dagger as a sign of trust they had for her now. Llane demanded that someone find the Guardian, stating he will be need for this meeting. Khadgar rode from his room to Stormwind Keep, thinking about what Medivh had done. He waited outside for the meeting to end. Garona emerged and Khadgar asked her about Gul'dan's magic and who Alodi was. Khadgar also showed her a sketch horizontally that Medivh didn't manage to burn. It depicted the orcs going though Great Gate crawling out of what appeared to be a hole in the ground. And beckoning them on that side as they crawled out was a hooded figure. Garona asked Khadgar how he manged to draw their arrival in the Black Morras, only for Khadgar to go up the steps shouting Anduin's name. At Blackrock Pass, when the sun was at it's highest, Durotan, Orgrim, Zarka, and a few other Frostwolf scouts awaited for the humans. Ogrim tells Durotan he will go check the sentries again. Zarka has concerns over meeting the humans. Llane, Anduin, Khadgar, Garona, and the rest of the humans arrived or the meeting. Garona acts as translator between Llane and Durotan. Durotan told them that their world was dying and they couldn't go back. He also told them that if they attacked their camp in the Black Morass in two days, the Frostwolf Clan would kill Gul'dan. Suddenly, green skinned orcs came out of the rocks and attacked them. Green orcs came behind the humans, blocking off their only escape route. A green orc rushed a group of humans with an armored shield and pushed them aside. The orc went on to charge Anduin mounted on Reliant. Anduin jumps off Reliant as the horse was killed. Anduin brought his sword into the orc's throat. After landing, Anduin picked up a spear dropped by one of his soldiers and threw it towards Garona to arm herself. A green orc with an axe attacked Anduin, leading to them clashing axe and sword together. Anduin stabbed the orc into the orc's chest. A third green orc charged him, but was killed by a mounted knight gutted the orc. Anduin told Llane to escape, but Llane said they were all getting out of there together and Medivh would cover them. Garona looked on top the mountain above, only to see Blackhand, atop a wolf, with Orgrim standing right beside him. Garona was distracted by seeing both of them atop the mountain to not see the green orc charging her. Khadgar shoot a molten fire bolt at orc. Another green orc charged Garona, but she stabbed him in the throat with her blade. As a green skinned orc was about to kill Llane, Garona impaled him. The orc did not die right away though, so Garona slit his throat with her blade. A green skinned orc picked up the orc's axe to attack, but Anduin thrust his sword into the orc. While wondering where Medvih was, he looked around an saw Callan holding his own against Blackhand, Grom, and other green skinned orcs. Callan and the other soldiers formed a shield formation as Blackhand, atop his wolf, charged on top them. After Blackhand'f wolf was killed by the soldiers, he jumped off the dead wolf. Medivh created a lightening wall to cover the retreat of Llane, Garona, Anduin Khadgar, and some of the other soldiers. Anduin realized Callan was on the other side of the lightening shield, with the green and brown skinned orcs. As Anduin tried desperately to break though the lightening shield, Callan and the soldiers behind the shield charged the orcs. Callan engaged in battle with Grom, but Grom took his sword. As Grom was going to kill Callan with his own weapon, Blackhand stopped Grom from delivering the killing blow. Blackhand, realizing the significance of Callan had to Anduin, killed him with his claw in front of Anduin. Anduin promised to kill Blackhand for murdering his son. Khadgar and Garona find Medivh, who was very ill after performing the lightening shield shell. Garona and Khadgar took Medivh to Karazhan, mounted on one of Llane's gryphons. When they arrived at the Guardian's Font, Garona and Moroes dropped Medivh into the magical font, healing him. Khadgar left on top his gryphon for Dalaran, in order to get aid from the Kirin Torr. At the Guardian's Font, Medivh wakes up on his couch, greeted by Garona. Medivh only remembers the battle, before a green eyed hooded figure appeared. Medivh asks if everyone was alright. Garona tells him Callan is dead. Medivh, without specifically mentioning who, told Garona about a female he fell in love with during his travels. Medivh tells Garona to go to Anduin. He created a magical circle, gives her a magical luminous flower, and she teleported away. At the Lion's Pride Inn, Anduin drank alcohol to reveal himself after his son's death. Garona came up to him and apologized. Anduin said Cally died giving birth to Callan and for years he blamed Callan for it. Anudin said he wouldn't blame Garona for Callan's death. Garona and Anduin began kissing and grappling each other passionately. At the Guardian's Font, Moroes picks up a collapsed Medivh and puts him in the rejuvenation pool. Medivh thanks Moroes for showing him his daughter, Garona. In a cell, Anduin was in his cell when Garona came in and told him they were leaving for the Dark Portal. Anduin told her not to trust Medivh. Garona and Anduin kiss though the bars, before Garona leaves. During that night, in the city of Stormwind, Llane, mounted on his horse, rode up to the balcony to see his wife, his son, and his daughter Adariall Wrynn. Behind Llane was his mounted army. Medivh said he would head back to Karazhan to prepare for battle. Garona, mounted on her horse, takes the place next to Llane's side. As Llane, Garona, and the three legions of troops headed towards the Great Gate, on the way there they encounter the Frostwolf orcs. The Forstwolf orcs were impaled on spikes as a greeting for them on the way to the orc encampment. Catapults began to rain fire and rock down upon them. Llane ordered the three legions to charge forward into battle. Llane shouted out to Karos and told them to push forward. Llane found Garona and told her to ride with him. Llane ordered Varis and himself to hold to perimeter around the Great Gate, while Karos and Garona would free the captive humans and lead them though the Great Gate. At the Guardian's Font, Khadgar realized Medivh was opening a portal to Stormwind. Medivh told Khadgar that he was sorry and he had tried to save everyone. Medivh died right there in front of Khadgar. As the orcs began to close in on them, Karos and Garona had been freeing the human slaves and sending them though the Great Gate to Stormwind. Varis told Llane that they must retreat. Garona also agreed with Varis that they should retreat though the Great Gate, but Llane said there were a few more cages left with human slaves to free. However, the Great Gate closed and Llane and his forces were trapped and surrounded by the Horde. Llane told the that Medivh had died. As the fighting raged on, Blackhand was coming, targeting directly Llane. Llane ordered Garona kill him, in order to ensure Blackhand does not get the glory of killing him and to save herself from certain death. Garona took the blade Taria had given her and stabbed it into Llane's throat. Anduin's gryphon dove in to the battle. Anduin spotted Blackhand in the battlefield, who had the body of Llane in his hands. Blackhand was tossing the body around as a trophy for the Horde. Anduin's gryphon landed on a green skinned orc and began ripping the orc apart. Anduin jumped off and stabbed a shocked green skinned orc and stole the orc's mace. Blackhand charged towards Anduin with his claw aiming towards Anduin. Anduin stood for a moment and than charged towards Blackhand. At the last moment, Anduin slipped underneath Blackhand and slashed upwards, using Blackhand's own momentum against him. Blackhand dropped to his knees in pain as Anduin drove his sword though Blackhand's chest. In the background, Anduin heard the voice of their leader Gul'dan. The Horde looked at their leader and than back at Anduin. Anduin assumed he was ordering them to kill him. One orc moved towards him lifting his axe, but another orc prevented him from killing Anduin. The other orc frowned and lowered his axe. Anduin looked out to see only one orc, Gul'dan was moving towards him, alongside him was Garona. Gul'dan was shouting orders at the Horde, ordering them to kill Anduin. However, the orcs simply stood there and pounded their fist against their chest. Garona pleaded with Gul'dan not to kill Anudin, stating that mak'gora was a sacred tradition and they should mourn their dead warchief. Gul'dan ordered them out of his way and that he would kill Anduin himself. Garona asked Gul'dan who would obey him if he went to war with is own kind and that he would lose the Horde if he did. Gul'dan looked at her and both of them simply walked away. Anduin looked and saw Garona and prevented Gul'dan from killing him. Anduin put the body of his dead friend on the gryphon, jumped on the gryphon, and flew away to Stormwind. Khadgar spent his time in an inn and than he was at Stormwind Cathedral. Khadgar was staring at the statue of Medivh, wondering what it would be like if he had been the Guardian of Azeroth. Anudin stated that he would have made a terrible Guardian. Anudin closed the door behind him and pulled out Garona's dagger. Anduin told Khadgar that he had pulled it out of the neck of Llane's dead body. Khadgar stated that he didn't believe that Garona killed Llane, but Anduin stated that maybe they didn't know Garona as well as they had thought. Anduin left Khadgar as he stared at the blade for a long time. The humans of Stormwind no longer stood alone. The kingdoms of Stormwind, Lordaeron, Kul Tiras, along with dwarves had marched their combined armies to a fortress made of bone, steel, and iron. It was a fortress contrcuted by the Horde and Gul'dan oversaw a sea of brown and green orcs ready for blood shed. Beside Gul'dan was Garona, who was still dressed in her armor, and was the only one of them not looking at the army before them. Garona was thinking of the past. Name In Orcish language, the name Garona means "cursed". See also * References Category:WarCraft: The Beginning characters Category:Alive characters Category:Allegiance: Kingdom of Stormwind Category:Former slaves Category:WarCraft: Durotan: The Official Movie Prequel characters Category:Tainted half-orc half-humans Category:WarCraft: The Official Movie Novelization characters Category:Former allegiance: Horde Category:Allegiance: Alliance Category:Halforcen family